The Lost Keys Book One:Light
by EpicRandy
Summary: The Keys were Pokemon with special powers. A system created to prevent Temporal Tower from falling again, and to protect and maintain the balance of the Pokemon World. The keys however became clouded with greed and power, and new keys must be chosen. HAITUS. UNTIL JULY 10TH.


**Chapter 1**

**A/N **

**Randy: Welcome to the The Lost Keys! enjoy the read, leave a review and I'll return it!**

**Mark's P.O.V**

_My name's Mark, and lately I've been craving an adventure. My parents are rich and send me money monthly to spend on what ever. they are constantly away and have about 3 children. They could care less about me. I live in a big house with a butler, chef, maid, and nurse. When you have everything, it's suprisingly boring._

"Pst..."

I looked over to my friend Nate.

"Number 3."

I scribbled something on a paper an showed it to him.

_#3) I dont know_

"Seriously!" Nate yelled.

_That's Nate, my best friend and the reason I'm constantly in trouble._

I face-palmed as the teacher turned around.

"Get Out."

"It's last period. Where do we go?" Nate retorted.

"We?" The teacher questioned.

"Yea Mark was talkin-

"Take him with you."

"What the fuck man?!"

"If I go down, you do too! We're a team!" Nate chuckled.

"That was the final for ENGLISH! Oh man..."

"Eh, don't worry, Mr Butch always gives redo's" Nate chuckled.

"Yea, whatever... just don't commit a crime." I laughed.

"C'mon, lets go I found this weird thing yesterday!" Nate laughed running off.

"Oh God."

**~TIME SKIP~**

"Ugh! How much farther!?" I groaned

Nate crawled under a giant tree root. "Just under here."

"What the_ HELL_ were you doing out here?!" I yelled.

"Parkor."

"IN THE _WOODS?_"

"Its more challenging." Nate laughed.

"Yea. Untll you get lost." I mumbled.

Soon after we reached a clearing with a large structure in the ground.

"You...Brought me through the woods to see a century old MANHOLE?!" I screamed.

"Nu-uh to lift it! C'mon help me!"

After 20 minutes of trying we managed to pry it open and hold it up with a thick stick.

"Im not too sure that'll hold." I said.

Nate peered into the hole, he bent down to look closer.

"Wow there's a giant...chystal down there!"

I looked at the manhole. On it was a weird language.

"Wonder what that means..."

I notice Nate loose his footing and begin to fall.

"NATE!" I jumped forward and caught his leg. Then I slipped and fell in. We fell for awhile, then suddenly everything began to fade.

"Nate?...Hello?...Anyone?"

Then everything went black.

...

...

...

_**Hey There!**_

Huh, what?

_**I said Hey, There!**_

What the hell? Where are you? Who are you?! Why are there glowing lights everywhere!? Is this a dream? I survived the fall! What about Nate?

_**Nope, you're in your subconscious!**_

Oh is that why I cant feel anything?

**Thats probably the fact you died and your soul was ripped from your body.**

So I'm dead?

**Technically.**

So why are you talking to me?

**TO PRESENT YOU WITH AN AMAZING OPPORTUNITY!**

To get you to shut up? Because that would be great.

_**If I had a nickel for every time I heard that… Now, just answer this questionnaire and you'll be whisked into the land of Pokémon!**_

Like the game? Cool. But can I like... stay a human?

**Nope! Pokemon or DEATH.**

So you have the power to turn me into a pokemon and bring me back to life. But you can't just bring me back to life as a human?

**Yup**

That makes no sense.

_**Too Bad! Here's your first question.**_

_**Have you ever said "nice to meet you" to someone you've met previously?**_

Yeah, on the daily basis.

_**Do you want to be taller someday?**_

Yeah! I hate being short.

_**Have you ever looked at your reflection in a mirror and thought, "What a cool person"?**_

Yup.

_**Have you ever realized you were hogging the conversation?**_

Yeah, but whatever I'm talking about is more important.

_**You're at a movie theater. What are you there to see?**_

Action, or Adventure, Mystery, It depends on…

_**Blah, Blah, Next Question!**_

_**Do you want to be famous?**_

Yea, I want to be rich!

_**If you saw someone doing something bad, could you scold them?**_

Depends on the person or situation. But most of the time I mind my own business.

_**Your friend takes a spectacular fall! What do you do?**_

Find out if he/she is okay, and then laugh.

_**You're packing your classroom's snacks for a picnic when you get hungry. What do you do?**_

Take one. Say I dropped one on the way.

_**Everyone's sharing a dessert, and there's an extra piece. What do you do?**_

First come, First serve!

_**You take off your shoes to realize your socks are two different colors! What do you do?**_

_THEY'RE SOCKS...I'll LIVE._

**You notice a fire in your school, you can get to the fire alarm, but that means you can't escape the growing flames. What do you choose?**

The fire alarm, it would be selfish not to.

**A kid is being jumped on your way home from school. What do you do?**

I get him/her to saftey and get help for them.

**Are you male or female?**

Male.

_**Your friend is dying and the only way to save them is to sacrifice your life. Would you do it?  
**_

Of course.

**Are you a hero?**

I-I don't know.

**Well, we'll find out.**

Find out what! Hey!

_**Off you go we are done here.**_

_WAIT! I HAVE A QUESTION! _

_**Sweet Dreams.**_

Then, everything went black.


End file.
